


hickies///sekai

by Wayv_Gravvy (orphan_account)



Series: H [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ...yet ;), Alternate Universe - College/University, Baek will forever be an annoying shit, Body Worship, But do anyways cause I need love, But it won’t cause I exist, Chanyeol deserves a best friend of the century award, Domestic Sekai make an appearance, Honestly Kris and Yeol just have tension but aren’t really...romantic, Jock Kim Jongin | Kai, Jongin likes to leave hickies, Junmyeon needs to stop throwing clothes on the floors, M/M, Ravi is a surprised puppy, Secret Relationship, Sehun is a pussy, Slight Smut, Taemin just wants his manliness acknowledged, Taeyeon doesn’t fuck around y’all, WHY IS IT SO DOMESTIC LIKE AT THIS RATE THE STORYLINE WILL DISAPPEAR, Yeol is a gay bean, a couple of idiots being idiots, closets exist for a reason, did I mention that this sucks?, its really bad, not too much gay, though Sehun is using Suho’s as a waiting room until he comes out to all his friends, though there is not such thing as too much gay, you shouldn’t read this, ‘Nerd’ Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayv_Gravvy
Summary: Sehun loves turtlenecks, in fact, one could say that he'd murder for them (not quite literally though, he would never survive in prison.) He doesn't just like them because he looks good in them. Though he enjoys the way that they adorn his body quite well, flattering his curves and edges beautifully; it's also because he also finds them useful. They provide warmth to his usually chilled skin. They give an air of confidence that he lacks in reality. They protect certain secrets that he hides from those around him.In short, his turtlenecks are dear to his heart......and now all 56 of his babies are missing
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: H [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789165
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. 0.0

Slim fingers drummed a steady beat against the tabletop;

The boy had his gaze fixed on the over-hanging clock at the only doorway to the lecture hall. Spring had brought along unbearable humidity with it; the slight breeze did nothing to help, if anything it only made matters worse. Warm wind is the pinnacle of torture on a sweltering evening like this one.

Never mind, he stands corrected; fuck the bugs. When he starts to hear a faint buzzing noises to his right, mosquitos ascended from the depths of hell, he made a feeble attempt to swat at the insects that oddly seem attracted to him. He tried to focus on the lecturer's words though that proved to be quite hard when you feel smothered, and rightly so.

The man's been blabbering about the proper way to assess an ultrasound for the past 4 hours while the students squirm in discomfort on the tacky seating. Sehun had made the wrong call this morning wearing the heavy wool sweater vest over the cotton jumper. Sweat stained the hollow junction under his arms at the shoulder making the fabric sticky and gross. He groans internally when he remembered that he also has to (unfortunately) start spring cleaning today since his roommate is (fortunately) out of town to visit his girlfriend a town over. He lowers his head to rest against his desk before ungluing to peer at the clock again.

It was a race against time. The hands of the clock moving systematically slow while his patience was wearing thin with only a matter minutes before he stormed out. He watched as the remaining minutes left ticked down as he reached for his belongings. He packed up, eyes never once leaving the clock.

4..

3...

2...

**RINGGGGGG**

He pulls the zipper of his bag shut before gripping the straps and blotting out of there, unbothered by the strange looks he received. Once he reached about 7 metres in the opposite direction to the hall he'd been, he slowed and hunched over to greedily gulp in all the oxygen he could. Sure he looked like a fish out of water, gaping widely, but that room had been suffocating and his breathing problems had started to act up.

A snigger broke him out of his stupor, making him beholden to the scene in front of him. He only gaped wider at that.

"Goddamnit," he grumbled, wishing he could swallow his words the moment all 7 heads swung to face him. Picking himself up again, trying desperately not show his fear or exhaustion on his face while they stared at him unabashedly.

(Honestly, that's all everyone in the forsaken place seem to do. If they enjoy staring so much, they should just take a picture. Though he's pretty sure the group of freshmen kids that stop by his classes in the morning for no apparent reason really do that.)

Once he straightened himself out, he slipped the straps of the backpack on and finally made eye contact with someone in the crowd before him.

And of course, just his luck, it has to be the school's supposed sex-god. His one true hate. Kim-fucking-Jongin.

When Sehun had first entered university, he'd known three things: there's more work, the teachers don't give a fuck about you and the social hierarchy of high school still exists. The first two he'd expected, they'd been obvious and talked about. The last, not so much. There are a few people in every one of these systems that you HAVE to know to survive and avoid.

Of those names, Kim Jongin (and his friends) were at the throne when he'd entered. The man essentially ruled the place with an iron fist since the day he joined; like a bitchass king who was the subject of everyone's wet dreams, especially since he was open about his sexual preferences. (Let's just say the pan is not in the cupboard. BA DUM TSS!..sorry..) That's not that important though cause his shitty personality out rules it all in Sehun's opinion, though that seems to be only his opinion considering how people flock together to do his will.

Oh and did he mentioned that the other male has LITERAL fan following? Is that even allowed? They call themselves "The Cubs", like some glorified scouts program, and for the record they are terrifying. Don't insult the man in front of one if you wanna live.

But all that aside, the biggest issue with him: he has no care for the harm he could inflict on the people around him with his brutal words (egged on by his personality as well).

Which is why Sehun wasn't exactly enlightened as he watched Jongin's blank expression slowly curve into a smirk.

"Well, well, well, it seems that bitch boy wants to join the fun!" A dry chuckle escaped his lips and Sehun can confidently say that he hasn't been this scared since his last movie night at Chanyeol's.

Though he's well aware that Jongin won't harm him in anyway but it does nothing to settle his nerves as the male stalked closer. He tried to retrace his steps only to smash his back into a wall, a wall who apparently goes by Kris. He tilted his head back slightly to make eye contact with Kris in a vain attempt to communicate his distress without seeming pathetic.

Jongin cleared his throat when he directed his attention back to the man, "So, to what do we owe this pleasure...?" Trailing off as he tried to recall the other man's name when an unexpected voice called out. "Sehun."

The group turned to face the short but menacing man currently standing at the edge of the connecting hallway. Kyungsoo, the one person that everyone fears and second in line from the metaphorical throne. Also the token popular gay guy of this place, leader of the LGBTQ+ Club, band and choir, and captain of the badminton team. Sehun gulps unconsciously, if it was bad before, it just got seven times worse. Kyungsoo hates him.

It was inexplicable, the moment the two had met, the elder had decided he disliked him. He never did anything to him, at least not physically. Kyungsoo strikes with stealth, he's one of the smart ones that knew that physical pain only last so long whereas Jongin and his morons would him leave him looking like a pulp grapefruit. He rather take on brawny morons who throw sporadic punches over psychological warfare any day .

And so he fixed him attention back on Jongin and said the one thing he could think of,

"Punch me."

Sehun trudged back to his room, his right pant leg soggy from where he'd spilled his coffee and trying to clean up after. The moment the lock on the door clicked closed, confirming that it was all locked up and that Baekhyun wouldn't be able to barge in like usual, he dropped the backpack to the side, tripping over himself to discard the disgusting pants. Slipping it into the laundry hamper, Sehun pulled the hamper over to door. Extra precaution against Byun is always necessary.

He switched out of the turtleneck, ignoring the bruises around his neck and clavicle, and into an loose oversized ACDC paired with baggy sweats. It's rare that he gets to wear his loose tees. Someone (*cough*cough* _Baekhyun_ *cough*cough*) is always around making it hard for Sehun to dress without covering up, not that he minds wearing his sweaters but it's summer and there's no point if he can't even be comfy in his own room. Throwing the sweater with the rest of the pungent clothes (they did the laundry 2 weeks ago, how was it already that full or that disgusting?) he thought back to the scene that, according to the fan clubs, he'd started.

_"Punch me."_

_Thankfully, Jongin didn't take up the invitation, opting to rather burst out into deep laughter at the suggestion, the kind that comes from your diaphragm (or is it your stomach? For a medical student with a high average, he's terrible at anatomy). Everyone in hearing and viewing vicinity watched the scene, the sounds echoing in the hollow silence._

_He waved Kris away from where he was pressed into Sehun's back as his laughter died down. Jongin strode over with a soft yet extremely nerve wracking curl to his lips. He stopped about a foot away before leaning in to get closer to Sehun's ear to speak his words. Sehun's face feels like it's on fire with his eyes blown wide, he manages to mumble out an inadequate apology that the tan male accepts anyways and rushed out of the scene with downcast eyes._

A blush began to light his cheeks again at the memory as he tried desperately to push it under the metaphoric rug as though that moment wasn't the only thing his thoughts have being revolving around all day since the event. Like he hadn't thought of the closeness of the other male's body, the weight of his torso barely pressed to Sehun's chest. Like he hadn't been acutely aware the warm puff of air that came with each gruff word. Like he hadn't shivered each time the plump lips had brushed his ear.

Sehun slapped himself lightly to gather his thoughts. He walked (read: parkoured) over to the window to take a peek at the sky. The clouds looked heftier than usual, more dense, the sun barely peeking through the dozens of opaque little clouds that surrounded its location; it was gonna rain soon. He twirled on his heels and came face to face with the disastrous space around him.

Now looks like it's about the right time to start the labour, before the rain makes him sleepy. He reached down to thumb through the heaps of clothes that littered the floor. Seriously what was the point of having two closets in the room if only he was gonna use both (one for clothes, the other as a waiting room-)?

Sehun pinches a shirt that seems to have some sort of oil/grease stain on the front. The moment he brought it with 7 inches of his face, he let go of the tee as he recoiled choking on the stench. Fuck was this gonna be a long day...

After he'd came back to his senses, he continued to power through the pain and suffering as he worked through the cramped room. He grabbed his phone, plugging it into the stereo system, clicking on his mood setters playlist. Sensual music that didn't fit the mood filtered through the speakers as Sehun's mind rounded back to the words spoken to him earlier.

_If I were you, I'd be more careful... **see you later Hun**._

He hopes that Jongin keeps his promise, but he already knew.

Jongin never goes back on his words.


	2. 0.05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *borderline sexual, well honestly just sexual*

Heavy droplets raced over the window pane, each globe a reflection.

Each a reflection of Sehun's misgivings. Of his memories, most of which were macabre.

The glass fogged up the slightest bit as a finger mindlessly tranced forms on the cold surface. Sehun sat in the numbing quiet, mulling over how the powerful gusts of air were likely stinging the skin of his lover. His lover who was finally approaching the dorms while clearly trying to not sprint, aware of the eyes trailing him. Sehun simpered at his idiot boyfriend who deserved to sop in the downpour. He's been waiting for almost two hours, and was, as of currently, planning to backhand the nitwit the moment he arrives. He kept his promise but Sehun has had to already wait an entire week to see him, yet he couldn't even manage to be on time.

If there's one thing he hates more than anything, it's having to wait. He's had to wait for a fair share of his life already. He had to wait for his parents' love. Wait for them to take pride in him. Wait to be told what to do with his life if he wants to be in their good graces. Wait to come out only then having to wait for approval. He's sick of having to wait, for everything and everyone.

But Jongin is worth the wait.

Because he was the only one to wait for him in return. The only one that stayed when the waves got rough and the tides turned. Sehun would wait an eternity for Jongin, not that he'd ever tell him that.

A familiar intricate emotion started to stir in his chest when he heard the soft rapping on the door of his room. Padding over to the door to unbolted the door only to leave it ajar before returning to his perch overlooking the campus. He fixed his stare of the dripping leaves of the maple branch brushing his dorm walls. He watched the rainwater trickle from their tips, acutely aware of the shuffling and grunts from the doorway.

He feigns indifference when he feels Jongin advance to where he stood. He might be fine with the delay but that does not mean he's gonna be lenient. Late is late, petty is petty. He surpassed a shudder as damp arms wrapped around his midriff. He felt Jongin shift before a gentle kiss was planted in the crook of his neck, only for Sehun to shrug him off.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before lightly squeezing Sehun's waist, "I don't wanna make excuses. I shouldn't have made you wait, it isn't fair to you. I really am sorry."

Sehun leaned back until his back was pressed against his lover's front with an audible sigh. "I should break up with you, you get away with too much with me," Sehun muttered as he shook his head. Reaching a hand back, he stroked Jongin's nape as he slowly split into a grin. "Apologize accepted. Your sins have been forgiven yet again." A snort tickled his neck from where his boyfriend had chosen to bury his face. After a while of sway to the sound of the rain pelting the other side of the room, Jongin spoke up.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?" His words lilted with curiosity and amusement as he twisted to regard _his_ idiot.

"Dating you is like dating climate change," Sehun stared at him blankly as Jongin flashed him a smirk, "cause your emotions fluctuate like crazy." Sehun guffawed at Jongin's smirking face, "What a deep observation."

Jongin's grip loosened as Sehun whirl to face him in his hold. Bring his hands up to wrap them around his boyfriend's neck, Sehun leans forward to lock their lips. He smiled into the kiss as he noticed Jongin's eagerness as well as the desperation bleeding into the mix. Jongin nipped at his lips resulting in a quiet yelp which quickly shifted into a breathy moan when Jongin's tongue breeched past his lips. The frigid air of the small space quickly heating up as the two started to explored each other warm and wet caverns like it was the first time; it's always like the first time for the pair.

The excitement, the thrill, the passion still intact after two years of being together. The stolen kisses and sly touches were never enough for them. Being with Jongin was like falling backwards into a river in winter. There was fear in his veins, there always will be, but there also an unidentifiable rush.

Sehun mewled when Jongin moved the collar of the three-sizes-too-big tee to the side to bite at his clavicle which bore one of the few remain bruises from last week. "Now, now, we don't want people to forget who you belong to, do we? You still remember, right?" Jongin growled into his ear and in return earned several rapid nods from the boy in his grasp. "Let's do something about those missing marks."

Sehun didn't get a chance to retaliate before he found himself laying on the bed flat on his back, his long limbs curled around his boyfriend. "Nini, it's late. Someone could wake up, you know we can't afford to be found of-," he started before he was cut off by the press of dry, soft lips against his own. Sehun frowned at the act.

"Have you been using the chapstick I gave you?"

The question earned a frustrated groan followed by a brisk ‘no’. "You know that yours dry up quickly and start to bleed! How many times do I have to tell you to moistu-," before he could continue, Jongin cut him off. "Sehun, you do realize that nagging me while I try to set the mood, isn't very helpful?"

Sehun smirked up at him, "Aren't you the same person that told me that I'm hot when I yell at you when we do the deed?" "Not, if the yelling is about how crusty my lips are," he retorted with a glare.

Stifling a giggle, Sehun grappled onto his lover's neck, tugging him close enough that their breathes mingled. "So are gonna fuck or..." Sehun trailed off as Jongin tugged him up so that he sat snug on his crotch.

The lovers handled eye contact, solely focused on the emotions that flitted through the others' eyes as their faces drew closer together. Sehun starts to slowly grind down making Jongin inhale sharply before his eyes clouded with lust. Jongin began to thrust up with each grind reducing his boyfriend to nothing less than a breathless keening heap. Sehun pulled at the damp shirt that was clinging to broad shoulders as Jongin tongued the undersides of his chin and neck. The warm, wet muscle pressing with bruising force as teeth scraped the surrounding areas. Sehun arched his back further as his lover's teasing lips continued to travel lower and lower across the smooth planes of his torso.

By the time, Jongin reached his waistline, he was lying on the mattress again. He felt his boyfriend fiddling with the sweats' waistband right before he felt the sharp sting of being bitten. The sheets were no longer tidy and tucked but gathered around Sehun's sweating form. He lifts his head slightly to look at Jongin, only to find him observing him with dark eyes as he suckled on the skin below his navel. He gaped as his partner hooked his fingers to the waistband and slowly pulled the sweats off along with the underwear. A whine left his throat as he thread his fingers into Jongin's hair as he dragged him up to snog him. His knees drawing together in an effort to minimize exposure before Jongin roughly wretched them apart. The friction of Jongin's jeans with his length felt heavenly, pulling a groan from him as the two kissed feverishly. Calloused hands skimming his inner thigh until they got a firm grip.

Jongin pulled away from the kiss, seemingly intoxicated, to glance down at Sehun's partially unblemished silky thighs, traces of the prior week faded and worn. "I went soft last time. All those marks gone so quickly. Can't have that happening," he mumbled, the whole while louring at the thighs of the man under him. Jongin lowered himself again, uneven puffs of air passing through his plush lips, leaving a trembling Sehun in his wake.

Sehun fumbled blindly for his phone on the petite dresser beside his head. His frail fingers closed around the cold exterior of the device just as his boyfriend sunk his teeth teasingly into the pulp part of his thigh, just shy of his sweet spot, making Sehun nearly release the phone from his grasp. He bit his bottom lip to squash down the urge to whine as he scrolled through his Spotify playlists to a certain playlist ( _which could mayhaps be named "winkity wonk"_ ). Upon the commencement of the first song on shuffle, which really did not to be perfectly honest, let's just say the mood...intensified.

_**NOW PLAYING** _

_> > OZZIE - FRZZN (feat. teflon sega) <<_


	3. 0.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The domesticity makes my heart hurt, I need this in my life :’)

Sehun let out a pleased hum when he felt Jongin suckle at skin behind his ear. It took 4 rounds, 2 blackouts, 7 orgasms (collectively) before Jongin's libido was satisfied and he finally settled for marking up Sehun's skin. It's been about 30 minutes since he'd started, leaving, as of now, an incredibly discoloured Sehun in the aftermath. Not that said male cared much; he quite enjoyed the traces his lover leaves behind after their sessions. He liked Jongin's possessive side branding him as his, even if you he didn't wear it publicly.

He felt his boyfriend peck the beginning edge his jawline before nuzzling into his cheek. " _Hunnie_ ~" Sehun hummed again in response. Jongin harrumphed, propping himself up by his elbow and leer down at him. Clearing his throat, he began.

"Thou art a sunshine. Thine booty rivals even the Mona Lisa-"

"Get to the point, Nini. Buttering me up isn't gonna help you." Sehun rolled his eyes with an amused scoff as he stretched his arm out of the huddle of blankets to turn off the playlist which was still playing. "Especially not your skill level; plus that was a terrible attempt." Jongin face cast down with a pout upon hearing that.

"HEY, maybe I just love you enough to write a love poem, you know!" Sehun raised an eyebrow and stared unblinkingly at his boyfriend who huffed in contempt, "Ok so maybe I am buttering you up but I'll have you know, I spent a whole ass day writing and memorizing that; oh and also willyoucometothisyear'sgame?" The speed of the phrase left an utter confused Sehun in its wake, piecing the jumbled words together.

The moment it clicked must have been apparent though because Jongin continued just as he was about to protest. "I know that you don't understand the game or have to finish up work or whatever but can you try to spare an hour? For me?" Jongin, the exploiting, manipulative asshole that he is, was giving him the Eyes©️. The set that makes you wanna cuddle him close to you and growl at strangers. He'd rather the Smother™️ than this, at least he can resist the Smother™️.

"Jongin you know I can't, it'd be too suspicious. I've never been to any of the other games prior, it wouldn't make sense." The disappointment was crystal clear on the tan male's behaviour, especially when all his facial feature went crashing down. Sehun knew all this hiding away and secrecy is ravaging Jongin's soul but his fear was stronger than him. It has always been. He buried his face into the pillow beside his face, letting loose a frustrated (and half pained) groan.

"Why do you ask Kyungsoo to represent you as a friend or something-," he said choking on tears from the rampant thoughts in his mind and the emotional wreckage from the aftermath of intense sex. "Kyungsoo isn't my boyfriend, Hun." Jongin's face had hardened, he hated when Sehun brought Kyungsoo into conversations like this. He knew how much it hurts Sehun to bring himself to say such things yet he insists on torturing himself with mere words.

"He isn't the man that it took me 2 years to woo. Not the man that I've loved for the past 4 years. He’s not the one that I go home to see sitting anxiously on my bed before and after a game. Not the man that tapes my shoulder for games. He’s not the man that lean onto to me on lazy Saturday nights for naps. He’s not the man that tries to braid my hair while watching Legally Blonde-," Jongin sniffled, cheeks cold and wet, he watched a fat tear roll down Sehun's own cheeks. He brought a hand to his boyfriend's face to swipe at his cheeks as Sehun reached over to repeat the action on Jongin's. He knew he looked terrible when he cried, but Sehun did too. They were both ugly criers, the thought of that made Jongin crack a smile. "Kyungsoo isn't you, Sehun. And he never will be."

Sehun was on the verge bawling, he curled into Jongin. The other's somewhat steady heartbeat managed to somehow calm his own. He felt a hand slide down from where it had been caressing his head to hold his waist. Jongin's palm pressed soothing circled into that small of Jongin's back just the way he liked causing him to hum.

Sehun lowered his eyes unable to bear the coarse fervour in his boyfriend's meaningful gaze. He knew the reason for it, he was the reason for it after all. He was the coward making them hide what they have. God, he wants to come clean and be rid of the trepidation of being "found out." He know that he could lose the one good thing in his life if he continued to let this continue. But the reigns have been out of his grasp for sometime now.

The faint brush of lips against his temple brought him back to reality; he drew in a shaky breath, still not daring to lift his glassy eyes. He could vaguely discern that Jongin was trying to comfort him with pleasant reassurances and sugary half-truths.

"I'll think about."

The words only half audible due to where he'd pillowed his head but the fact that a grin now graced the tan male's face meant the response had been received. Though it soon morphed into something more akin to mischief spread across his face instead. Jongin was planning something and all of his plans are shit. Sehun peeked up at him with angry brows, knowing full and well that whatever the devious lil shit came up with was bound to go wrong. "Whatever your pea brain just came up, you better not act on it." The elder rolled his eyes before scooting off the bed to scoop him up almost bashing Sehun into the headboard during the process.

"Not sure how you came to that conclusion lol," Sehun looked at him in disgust (abbreviation aren't meant to be said aloud but of course _some people_ don't seem to get that), "Let's just get you cleaned up shall we?"

Sehun was a liar and they both knew that, but at least there was hope lining the response unlike usual. Sehun was becoming kinda tired of hiding anyways.

Showering with Sehun is a nightmare to put it simply. Jongin stood to the side, the misty spray bounding off of Sehun's shoulders, cold by the time it reaches him. A shudder crawled up him spine as he watched fair fingers lather hair with shampoo. "Why did I agree to share a shower?" The hands ceased their movement as Sehun looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend who glowered back at him. He beckoned for Jongin to move to where he stood under the powerful gush from the shower head. When he saw that the sulking male had no intention of joining him, he shrugged and turned way.

"You, sir, are a stubborn bitch," the pale man lulled at his lover as he felt rough hands caress and scrub at the planes of his abdomen. Snatching the 2 in 1 Pantene container, he spun around, "Want me to shampoo?"

After almost an hour of choking on foam and teary eyes later, the couple laid back on the freshly made bed. Sehun bounced slightly when Jongin flopped face first on the firm mattress. "How the hell do you sleep on this thing? Gosh, no wonder you have the bodily capabilities of a 90." Jongin yelped when he got a face full of pillow for his grumbles, cause Jongin is stupid jerk and Sehun does not have the capabilities of a 60 year old. Just because he has creaky bones does not give his boyfriend—nor anyone else for that matter—the right to make fun of him. He's not ageist or anything, he just thinks Jongin is a douche.

"You're an asshole.”

“Love you too, babe.” That only earned him another 4 minutes of almost being suffocated before Sehun demanded cuddles.


	4. 0.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m just writing as I go along with a specific goal in mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just an insight into how my mind is when I’m in mental breakdown mode lol.

He blinked his bleary eyes, lashes fluttering before he ran a shaky hand over his face. Since he'd gained conscious, his gut immediately knew that today was not his day. The disappearance of all the giddiness from the day before had left the lanky male feeling strangely discarded. His appendages were locked stiffly in place, tense and ready to recoil, like a startled stray. Last night's activities were taking their toll on him now. Sehun shoves the blanket off of him without much grace; his skin scorched and his throat parched.

He was gonna cry today, and it's likely to be triggered by something completely unreasonable and unworthy of his tears.

Sehun let out a small whimper when the realization that he was all alone on the tiny space hit. Great, now he's sad _and_ lonely. One of the worst types of sadness, gosh it's even worse than being sad and horny, which is saying a lot considering that the last time the combo occurred it had lead to a panicking Jongin 700 miles away and a sobbing Sehun.

He laid on the bed to pore over his current choices with laboured breathing while his sweat soaked through his shirt and onto the comforter. Sehun has a lecture this morning that much he could remember, though he doesn't want to miss it, he could just stay here instead, warm and crumbling inside. Avoid ruining his reputation as the cold bitch that the populars hate by having a mental breakdown in public. A high whine left his throat as he continued to rest in the weirdly comfortable position (even though he'd probably break his shoulder if he continued.)

He didn't want to move. He couldn't move. Sehun stared with vacant eyes at the ceiling as the world beyond the point his eyes were set on began to blur. The stipple ceiling's texture made him see patterns, connecting the minuscule bumps gave him a tiger, 2 cats and a coconut. At first glance the ceiling was simple but the longer you look at something the more you see. Sometimes even things that aren't there, like the meaning of life, make an appearance. At the moment the forms Sehun saw were exactly that, they functioned as the notions of our ever-revolving world to him. The tiger is our potential as people, who we are on the inside. Fierce, wild and addictively dangerous. But we can't always be us, we can never truly be us. No, us tigers have to act like cats. Domesticated, pitiful creatures. Cats are what we have to portray ourselves as a disguise. One feline, the mild bad and the other, the moderate good. A way to camouflage in a world where differences are perceived negatively. The terribly ugly world-

He snapped out of his reveries as his shoulder started to throb painfully. Sehun tried to unsuccessfully shift his arm from below his back. Letting out a loud hiss, he shot up on his bed and cradled his shoulder which felt like it was barely attached, his arm limp and hanging carelessly in his grasp. Sehun tried to gather his thoughts though that proved to be difficult since there was nothing to think of. All he wanted to do was go home and bawl.

Home. He wants to feel at home. Wants be enveloped in the warmth that only one's home could give. He wants Jongin. He needs Jongin. He could call but then Jongin would have a bad day. He didn't deserve a bad day just because Sehun can't handle his life. He's already done so much for him, he shouldn't have to be bother to drop his life and attend to Sehun every whim.

Sehun sighed, pushing away the voices that taunted him to be locked away. He didn't have time to be dwelling on meaningless insecurities. He has a lecture this morning at who knows when and a credit to earn. Sehun lower his feet to the wooden floor, his ass at the edge of the bed, contemplating what he should do next. He dragged the first drawer to his side table open and thrust his glasses on his face, somehow not stabbing himself in the eye. He chanced a glance at his phone when it lit up with a series of buzzes. With a trembling hand, he pulled it closer to the his side to check who it had been.

**_Yeollie_ **

_Dude where tf are u? lectures in 30_

_BOUGHT BBLE TEA FUCKER_

Well shit.

_**Hun** _

_What flopavor_

_*flavour_

_**Yeollie** _

_Why doesn't your bitchass get down here_

_and find out?_

_Oh and it was the special edition one btw_

_Took me 20 in line for it and ILL DRINK IT_

_ALL OF IT IF YOU ARENT HERE IN 10_

And that was all the push he need to race to his closet, previous situation completely out of mind. He's waited 2 months for the flavour to drop and he doesn't plan on sharing a sip of it to the oaf he calls a friend. Though he wouldn’t be surprised if he'd already stolen a taste.

Sehun suckled on his straw in silence as the elder watched him attentively. Chanyeol had always had the keen ability to detect others emotions, said it had to do with how he felt the emotions in the situation as well or something. They've been sitting in the stuffy hall for 17 minutes now in utter, unbroken silence. He push the circular rim of the specks up as to prevent them from face off of his face as the quiet stretched on; he'd opted to stick to his glasses today while rushing, even though he hates how they frame his face.

Sehun knew he looked messy today. His hair fluffy with a slight wave to it from last night's shower, his eyes rimmed red though he had cried yet, his hands twitching every now and then. His outfit, on the other hand, was as impeccable as ever though. The slightly frilled marmalade turtleneck, tucked into high waisted loose noir trousers with chains on the sides, accentuated his broad shoulders and dainty hips. He slid a hand down his thigh to both self soothe and clear up the oddly shaped lumps while his best friend continued to scrutinize him. After a particularly loud slurp, Chanyeol broke the tension and spoke first.

"What's the combo today?" Sehun stopped staring off into the abyss to lift his head straw still attach to his lips (taking only the lid with it) to lock eyes with Yeol. "Sad and lonely." Chanyeol sighed, "You could've told be before and I would've brought the drink up you know?"

Sehun kept quiet, he knew that the older male would have raced to get to him, leaving a trail of broken items and people knocked down, if he’d know. Chanyeol had waited a year to apply to university for him, he wouldn’t mind running up a few flights of stairs. So it was better left unsaid that Sehun hadn’t mentioned it because he didn’t feel like being a burden. He didn’t want to have to argue over the issue, he didn’t have the energy to.

“I know,” he whispered softly seeing that Chanyeol was still awaiting a response. He moved to face the front as more people walked in when he was pulled back to face Chanyeol again with a strong tug. Said male looked at him with a dim yet gummy smile,

“Will you be coming to the games this year?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I update once a week or everyday cause, at the moment, I’m updating everyday. Also I’m so sorry if there are grammatical errors or other issues, I’ve never been the best at proofreading :(
> 
> Hopefully y’all are enjoying the story and continue to. Sorry if it’s confusing, I’m just as confused lol. And now note is much longer than I expected but yea <3


	5. 0.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is, to put it simply, a disaster. I’ve also realized I use ( ) a lot and I’m sorry for that :/
> 
> THE PLOT WILL RETURN SOON, I PROMISE :3
> 
> Also I’m sorry if updates take a little longer, I’m already working on the sequel (stupid of me, I know) :3

Maybe it's due to his ongoing struggle with insomniac periods or the fact that his brain has selective memory functions, but he never could seem to grasp the fact that his best friend was a part of football team. A prominent figure at that, a left guard or whatever (he should really be better at this considering that both his bf and his bff play the sport, yet all he knows is that quarterbacks exist.) It's hard to believe even without all the previously mentioned excuses. The man just seemed to have too happy of a presence to be associated with the team of grumpy assholes with sticks, actually scratch that, branches up their asses. Sehun tried to think of a sufficient response through his inability to think and overwhelming emotions. Thankfully before Sehun could give a sorry excuse of an answer, a petit form plopped itself in between the pair.

Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun continued to burrow his way into the middle. Sehun observes the way his best friend looked at the man. He'd told him a few months prior that he's loved Baek for a year now. Looking at it, it isn't hard to tell, you just have to be equipped with the knowledge of the situation. Once you knew, you could see the sparkle his eyes get, how they widen more than usual, or how he has to fight back a smile every time he looks at him. The despair in his chest hit him again full force as he thought of his friend's situation: pining after a straight man who was trying to woo the head cheerleader and asking for your help. Chanyeol, his poor babie, he didn't deserve this.

Sehun felt the tears gathering, the first build up since the one in the shower (which doesn't count cause he was showering so the first one in general-). He tries not the dwell on it but that was hard when your bff was staring lovingly at the man, as the man gazed at the cheer captain longingly, right beside you. Poor Yeol, his heart breaking a little more every time he thinks back to his bestie ranting and crying it out with him on their free days in one of their dorms.

He rose from his seat and walked over to Chanyeol with wobbling limbs. As he draped himself over the taller man, the now cold tears began to slowly stream down his face. Chanyeol looked at him with concern as he continued to remain flopped over the elder. He felt 4 arms encircle him. Sehun peeked to the side to see Baekhyun holding him as well. "Maybe you should head back to the dorms, Hun," the eldest of the three suggested but Sehun shook his head which still laid comfortably on Yeol's head. He was fine, it'd only be an inconvenience to head back now that he was already here. The head shifted under his cheek, "Why don't you go the bathroom instead? I'll come-" "We'll come with if you want," cut in Baekhyun still studying Sehun with a maternal gaze. The younger sniffled louder than he'd like (thank god his generation isn't the best at being early) before mumbling out a soft 'I'm fine' along with a grimace that was supposed to be a smile.

After about 5 beats of the trio remaining huddled the pale man pulled away, the light grasp of the older boys slipping away easily. This isn't the first that Baekhyun has had to see Sehun like this, so he's became much (much) more apt on how to behave and react. It's gotten 10x better than the first time he had to deal with Sehun’s mood swings, the fateful day when he threw up after seeing Sehun puke out his only meal for the day.

Sehun rubbed at his face before stumbling back to his seat beside Baekhyun. He wanted to go to Jongin's dorm, let his boyfriend give him a bath as he sobbed, making sure he didn't try to drown himself, before the two snuggled up on the couch watching reruns of Spongebob. No, he told himself, he can't keep being that selfish. It's not Jongin's responsibility to care for him nor is he obliged to. It's his first free day in a month with absolutely nothing on his plate, and Sehun was not gonna disturb that.

He could go through one day without running to Jongin.

So apparently he wasn't capable of not contacting Jongin for a day.

He continued to cuddle the anniversary bear he'd gotten last year as he laughed at the tan male on the other line trying to cook while FaceTiming. A giggle bubbles out of him as his boyfriend almost drops the phone onto the frying pan in an attempt to proudly showcase the monstrosity of a meal to him.

"Nini, how have you not died from food poisoning yet?" He could stop laughing as he watched Jongin plop the 'food' onto a clean plate while whining about Sehun being a bitch and how it's better than the ramen tang he makes (it probably is, but then again why would he ever admit that to his bf?). It felt good to feel happy after multiple close counters of crying in public and 3 breakdown at 3 different locations. One could say that he gets around (oh god that sounds terrible), but that would be a lie; Chanyeol took him out to the park and then they got ice cream (which was a disaster). After his last sad hour, he gave in and speed dialled Jongin. His boyfriend’s sleepy smiling face had been enough to bring on a smile of his own.

Jongin found a good placement for the phone as he settled himself that kitchen table. Sehun watched with teary eyes, this time with joy, as the dumbass eat a mouthful of the unidentifiable substance to prove a point.

"Oh dear lord..." Sehun watched in amusement as Jongin screwed up him face in an effort to keep the food down. So maybe it wasn’t a good as either of them thought it’d be... "Never mind, your ramen tang is superior-"

"Don't ever underestimate the superiority of my cooking again," he scoffed smugly like he’d known this would happen since the beginning (which he didn’t) as he watched Jongin rush to the trash. So maybe he felt a little bad for his boyfriend, it's never fun to throw up, but the smugness at the disaster on the other side couldn't be suppressed. The smile stayed on his face even when Jongin returned 7 minutes later with tussled soft pink locks (something to do with team tradition) and puffy lips.

"You ok?" Slightly concern but still more amused. "No, but-," Sehun watched the older man wheeze for a bit while fanning his mouth. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something," croaked out the red faced male. "I'm listening but the real question is can you talk?" No response came other then tacky panting as the sight of Jongin chugging chocolate milk graced the screen. A sight for sore eyes.

Jongin slammed the carton down onto the glass table, exerting enough force to jostle the table but not knock the phone. Swiftly stripping off his shirt he swept at the milk that had trickled down his neck and chest as Sehun sat in spluttering. He gaped at his boyfriend's summer bod in the making, though it could already pass off as one, now THIS was a real sight for sore. The asshole has the tendency to be shirtless around Sehun with complete knowledge of what it does to Sehun; proven further by the fact that he flexes his abs muscles purposely, like right now.

Sehun tugged at his boyshort which were beginning to tighten the longer he watched as his dry throat worked to salivate. And now he was the one ferociously fanning himself, oh how the tables turned to turntables-

"JONGIN, THIS IS NOT A CAM SHOW. IF YOU FLEX ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR- YOU OWN SHIRTS YOU ASSHOLE, GO GRAB ONE."

And of course Jongin only threw back his head and laughed, at expense of the discomfited man on the other side of the screen. "Well, why don't you just sit tight enjoy the show instead?" Before Sehun could think it through he smack at Jongin's face on the screen. It was like world had slowed down time to mock him as he watched his Macbook go tumbling over the edge of his bed. His eyes stay fixed on the spot where the laptop had been as laughed rang out from the floor.

It was then that he realized that he was epitome of disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (spoiler: Kris likes Soo)

**Author's Note:**

> Could be found on Wattpad as a chaptered story as well.


End file.
